


How to deal with Divine            temptations when you have an Honest Heart

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Graham is a holy man and a holy fuck, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Really Bad Puns, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Squirting, Talking During Sex, alternate ending in notes at end., confessions confession straight out the Cavern fissures, puniahment for being naughty, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Smut, Joshua Graham smut.Casanova gets punished for teasing and tainting Joshua with her short shorts and small tops.Even gods most devoted man still has human needs....





	How to deal with Divine            temptations when you have an Honest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate ending which is the romantic version is in the end notes. And yeah this some SMORE GRAHAM smut...

I was walking through a darker part of the cave tunnels and distracted with my PIP-boy when pair of rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me face first into the cold rock wall.

I started to struggle and fight back. But I felt instantly calm when I heard my attackers voice.

“Shh settle down Little lamb, no need to fight me, especially when I'm going to be giving you something you’ve wanted since you've arrived here.”

_**Graham.** _

I sighed and relaxed, his hands let go of my shoulders but he kept me pinned to the rocks using his body, his erection pressed up against my ass.

His hands were pressed flat against the wall on either side of my head, his hot breath on my neck.

“Oh hey Graham, it's uh nice _bumping_ into you here, I must say you sure know how to get a woman’s attention.” I chuckled breathlessly.

He chuckled and brushed his face up against mine,

“I can say the same about you, especially When you go around wearing those little brown shorts, and that rather revealing scrappy little red wine colored, what did you call it? Crop top? Mmmm you can drive a very holy man to think very sinful-”

He paused and pushed his erection even harder against my ass, _driving his point home_.

I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

“And impure thoughts. You've driven a devoted man of god to the edge of giving to,”

He ran one of his ruined hands through my choppy Jet black hair before grabbing a handful and pulling on it.

“These-”  
He had let go of my hair to cup my breast with his left hand and slid his right hand down and under the waistband of my shorts

“ _Divine Temptations_ ”

He kissed the back of my head and neck, nibbling the skin.

“Tell me do you want me to help for pay your sins?”

I know what he's asking, and it's an easy answer.

“Yes! I've been-” he shoved a finger in my mouth.  
His skin is rough in some spot and smooth in others. He taste like sweat and metal, and even some blood.

“Suck.”

He ordered, I do as I'm told, just too eager to please I wrap my tongue around his finger then he adds a second, I moan and and hear him chuckle.

“Mmmmm at this rate you're going to be calling me God because tonight I'm your almighty Father.”

I start jerking with laughter and he pulls his finger out of my mouth and lets me laugh before getting me back into the mood by ghosting his fingers up and down my stomach, making me want more of his touch and shiver in delight.

He latched onto my neck and starts kissing and sucking the soft, tender spot behind my ear.

“So what finally pushed you over the edge?” I say moaning every time he moves his lips.

“This morning at breakfast, you were wearing that tiny little black tank top, not your….crop top, is it? But the one that is leather. Your breast are just too big for such a small piece of fabric. So golden and delicious looking. And you with your innocent act.”

He said practically growling in my ear as he slid his hands under my shirt and bra.

“Mmmmm so pillowy and plump. Truly sinfully beautiful. You are a dirty gentile but don't worry I will cleanse you.”

“Mmmm you better swear on that one.”

“I cross my heart and hope to die.”

“And what kind of hear do you have Mr.Graham?”

“I have a very _honest heart_.”

“Let hope so, because I'm a very sinful woman.” I gasp as he pinches my nipples with his right and this time his left hand finds its way into my panties.

“I can tell very easily that you're ripe….with lust. Mmmmm is this really all for me?”

“Yeah-all...for you.” I pant as his fingers explore my lips and womanhood.

“I'm going to slid your pants off and make you feel what you have done. If it's ever too much just say “Legate” I will stop and there will be no harmful repercussions. And nothing between us will change, I won't hold it against you. If you want we can...do this again in the future if you like thia. Do you understand Cass?”

“Got it.” He turns my head towards him so he can kiss me.

“Good because I'm only doing God's work and don't want you to damn me for this.”

I kiss him again, I open my eyes and stare into his Bright blue eyes, theyre burning like the flame inside of him.

He pulls his lips away and pushed my forehead against the rock and rest his head on the back of mine.

“Hands please,”

He undoes my belt, using it to bind my wrist together and soon he's taking off my jean shorts, slowly slid them down my thighs.

“You're not wearing any panties?”  
He sounds surprised but pleased at the same time.

“Nope, have to do the wash.”

I snicker and he slid the damp shorts down to my ankles, he helps me step out of them.

I gasp as he inserts his two center fingers inside me from behind and rubs my clit from the front.

I relax and let him pleasure me for a few seconds, he breaks my concentration by biting my shoulder and neck.

“Do you like this? My fingers being inside you, making you feel what have made me feel?”

I nodded and give him a feeble yes.

“Good then you're going to confess your sins and dirtiest fantasies. I won't judge, I'm just here to cleanse your divine body of very….undivine desires.”

“Sounds-oh oh-fair. I...uh guess. So what do you want...to uh know?”

“Why do you tempt me of all men to do such things like this?” He stops rubbing my clit but starts squeezing and groping my ass.

I start to feel an uncomfortable pressure from between my legs.

“You're just _ungodly_ enticing and there's something about you that just makes-ohhhhhh- want you. You're so-”  
He smacks my ass making me yelp.

“Passionate about your scripture and mmmmm-something about your mysterious-oh fuck me….your uh shit I can't explain it but you're just an intense man.”

I panted and feel the pressure grow even more, I have the urge to squeeze my legs together, to wiggle and writhe.

“Mmmmmm that's different, now tell me are you close?”

I nod and feel my pussy tighten around his fingers as he rubs my sweet spot..

“I thought so, goodness you're so slippery, you want me inside you don't you?”

“Oh you better bet. I've been fantasizing about you, this is way better than I could have...ohhhh Joshua. I think-I think…”

“Say it! Tell me what you're about to do!”

I pant and clenched my fist, my walls squeeze his finger as I shake and quiver giving into my orgasm.

"I'm oh shit...I'm cumming!"

I whisper his name, my knees go weak but he catches me and helps me remain up right.

“Do you need some water? I can spare you a few minute of recovery to go grab a bottle.”

I shake my head and pull him into a kiss, his mouth taste like agave nectar and smoke.

He moans and reminds me that We're not finished yet.

“Graham?” I say breathlessly dotting his face with kisses as he kisses my neck, my ass is still pressed against his hard crotch. Even with my bond hands I can stil grab it, makes him gasp.

“Yes my sweet little _Jizzabelle_?”

“I want you and I want you to finish inside me. I've wanted you since the second I met you.”  
He growls and gently pushed me back onto the wall.

“Are you fertile?”

I blush and chuckle

“No, I have….prevention for that.”

“Science is the best thing in this world next to God, my gun and the good book and you.”

I hear his pants unzip, I moan and want to feel his cock in my hands and mouth.

“Next we do this can I Uh….well suck your cock ?” He chuckles, and gentle spreads my legs exposing my damp cunt to cool Cavern air.

I feel so naughty, being so exposed to the world, so exposed to him.

“We shall see, now any last request?”

The words come out before I can stop them.

“You know how you smacked my ass?”

He hums brushing my slit with the tip of his cock.

“I do recall that, why you want me to do that again?”

“Yeah and..and...uh never mind it's too weird.” He chuckles again

“I said I won't judge as only the Lord can do that. Please tell me what you..desire.”

I groan as he rubs his cock up and down my ass cheeks, smearing his Precum on me.

“Smack my pussy please.”  
I can hear him raise an eyebrow, then he shrugs it off and sighs.

Then His palm lands on my ass cheek making it sting. I gasp and squeeze my legs together.

He smacks my ass again,

“Keep them open. Actually bend over. It will give me a better angle to see your...womanhood.”

He helps me bend over by giving me support whileI get into position. That top of my head is used a buffer and extra support.

“I'll try, but it just feels so fucking good when you-UUUHHHH.” He covers my mouth as his strikes cunt.

I feel my eye sting with tears as the sting turns to pleasure.

He uncovers my mouth, I gasp and cough.

He rubs my back and slit, he gently inserts his fingers into my damp pussy and then pulls them out again, he lets me sample my juices.

“Again, do it three more times then fuck me please. I really want you to tie me up some time while I'm here and paddle me and fu-”

he covers my mouth and strikes me again. I jump and nearly bite his hand as he give me the second one directly after.

“I agree though, I have to tie you up and fuck you. Maybe do it Legion style, tie you up on a telephone pole and fuck you were the natives can watch.”

I moan and thrust my hips at the idea, he chuckled and gives me my final smack before removing his hand.

“You sound like Inculta, No offense.”

“You're so red and tender little lamb.” He rubs my sensitive slit and bud. I whimper and wiggle my hips.

Suddenly he flicks you clit making me cuss and yelp.

“Sorry I couldn't resist seeing you so exposed and so tender, and none taken. You should tell me about him later. I have killed many of his Frumentarii. He does an excellent job training them.”

He whispers in my ear, humming.  
He helps me stand up, and give me a light smack on the ass, reminding me to spread my legs for him…

He kissed the back of my head and rest his head on the back of my neck as he slides into me.

I gasp and shudder as he whimpers with pleasure.

“Oh god is good, so good. How can you not-ohhh believe in him?”

He wraps an arm around my waist and braces his arm on the wall as he starts thrusting.

“I- oh Joshua oh-have- mmmmm fuck-I mean I saw this world, this uh uh wasteland be born.”

He picks up the pace, his cock is hitting my cervix, and is textured in all the rights spots to rub my G spot and scrap my walls just so I whimper and squirm with pleasure.

He's sweating and panting heavily in my ear.

“How is that-Oh god forgive me for this but how is that even possible? That was over 200 years ago-ahhhhh you're incredibly slick  and so so perfectly tight!”

I find the strength to start thrust in rhythm with him. His balls smacking against my skin.

I feel my pleasure start to build and make the pressure in my cunt burn.

“I was uh oh GOD! I was in a Vault....and I was uh cryo-cryogenically-uh what do you call it?”

He grips my hips and pulls my in closer.

“Frozen?” He pants harder, sweat drips from him and into me.

“Yes, frozen for about 270 some odd years then oh oh oh- I was uh thawed out due to problems in the-the programming! Oh sweet JOSHUA! I'm not going to last here Jesus!”

Graham laughs, actually fucking laughs.

“Getting names mixed up there Little lamb? And neither am I. I've got about a minute till I-”

“I' hate to cut you off but I feel like I'm going to piss my self because I've really really need to-urge mmmmmhhhhffff-Squirt.”

He kisses my head again.

“Please let yourself..squirt is it? By all means my little lamb, it's natural and god's very very very rare gift.”

“Thanks.” I grunt out as the burn takes over, I push back on Graham as I push and whimper.

“Bite me!”

“You're full of sin tonight my lamb.” He whispered as his teeth clamp onto my shoulder and he bites down.

“GRAHAM! ITS THERE! IM THERE! IT BURNS!” I gasp and push one more time before I feel the beautiful stream of my finish run out of me.

“I'm so close Little Lamb, so close.”  
He grunts and gasp and slams into me with one last thrust, then he whispers somwthing and freezes up.

I feel him releasing himself into me, stream after stream of cum pours into me.

He stands still for a minute, catching his breath, then he pulls out of me and kisses his way from the top of my head down to the top of my thighs.

“You are the most wonderfully immoral and sinfully beautiful creation of the lord. I must go change my bandages immediately. Meet me up on the bridge where the bighorners are in 20 minutes...if you can walk. I'm sorry for leaving so but I can't risk infection. Will you forgive me?”

He says spinning me around so I face him,

“Oh course graham. I wasn't going to be mad. I'll see you soon.” I kiss his cheek before he darts off.

And turn to his word, he did show,

He truly did have a heart, not just a godly on but one of a rare kind.

A real _Honest to god_   _Honest Heart_

**Author's Note:**

> He shakes and gulps air, he feebly undoes the belt as soon as the belts off, I spin around and catch him as he stumbles forward.
> 
> He doesn't collapse but he's definitely exhausted as he pushes us into the wall.
> 
> His head rolls around.
> 
> “Forgive me lord for I was weak. I have sinned and loved another but you. Forgive me for tainting your most beautiful creation. Forgive me for falling in love with another. amen…” he catches his breath and slowly stands up, I gently tuck his cock back into his pants and help him sit down.
> 
> I slip my shorts on and sit beside him, I hand him a bottle of purified water to drink.  
> He puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead.  
> “Thank you for being such a dirty gentil, and so beautiful. You have given me on the most unholy but most heavenly...feelings that I haven't felt in a very long time. And for the water.”  
> He smiles at me and takes a sip of the water.
> 
> I kiss his cheek and lay my head on his shoulder.
> 
> “You're welcome Joshua, and honestly I may have to lead you into committing these sins of the flesh again.” I tease kissing him.
> 
> He intertwines our hands, 
> 
> “So did I keep my word? Was your trust placed well?”
> 
> “Of course, with a heart like yours it would be a mistake not to place my trust in you.”
> 
> “And what kind of heart do I have?”
> 
> “An Honest heart.”


End file.
